


All Wound Up

by knowmeknot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Papyrus, Fontcest, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sacrum Lacing, Sensitive bones, Sibling Incest, Soul Sex, Sub Sans, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowmeknot/pseuds/knowmeknot
Summary: “DO NOT WORRY SANS. HOPEFULLY THIS VIBRATOR WILL STIMULATE YOU ENOUGH TO BE ABLE TO SUMMON YOUR SOUL.” “i, uh, don’t think that’s how they work bro.”“NONSENSE! I’VE READ THAT HUMANS USE THESE TO ‘MASTERBATE’ AND TO BECOME SEXUALLY AROUSED. IT’LL BE LIKE HAVING A PELVIC MESSAGE!”---In which Papyrus wants to give his brother a good time. With ribbons and vibrators, oh my!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm, sacrum lacing is a top tier Undertale kink along with soul sex so I had to write this. Major inspirations from trashbinskp's 'Play with Sacrum' fanart. I would also like to apologize ahead of time for any anatomy I got wrong. Never took anatomy so it's a crap shoot on accuracy. I tried my best.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing smut so if it seems a bit stale, that's probably why.

It has been more than five years since Frisk had broken the barrier and monsters had settled to life on the Surface. Although some bumps in the road came up earlier on after their migration from the Underground, overall, life was good. 

For Papyrus, life on the surface was new and exciting. He never achieved his dream of becoming part of the Royal Guard, but he had eventually found an even better job as a chef at a local, popular restaurant. Humans loved his bizarre combination of seemingly incompatible foods. His latest great innovation, which quickly became a popular item on the menu, was oatmeal spaghetti. He simply combined his love for dinosaur oatmeal with the ever-so-popular spaghetti. It had greatly surprised Papyrus that no one else had ever thought of the combination. Then again, not everyone could be as cool as the Great Papyrus.

Another aspect that made Papyrus love the surface was the absolute joy he got from finally seeing his brother happy. Of course, part of that had, once again, been thanks to his great self. Slowly but surely, over the years, the tall skeleton had managed to coax out most of the secrets Sans had been hiding from him. He still suspected there were a few left but Papyrus didn’t pry; some secrets were better left hidden. Within the last year, Sans had admitted his final and longest kept secret— his unconditional love for his brother, which Papyrus returned with enthusiasm. After all, Papyrus had begun to notice his own feelings towards his older brother shortly after leaving the Underground. 

Not long after, Papyrus began to bring Sans onto dates following his Dating Manual. However, humans seemed to frown upon dating family members, causing their dates to end up too platonic for Papyrus’s liking. It saddened the tall skeleton greatly to only be able to shower Sans with love and affection behind closed doors. Even then, Papyrus could tell his brother was always holding back, always so considerate of Papyrus’s feelings over his own. 

When Papyrus had begun to share his Soul with his brother, Sans always made Papyrus feel great. Unfortunately, his brother rarely let Papyrus return the favor. The few times where he did try to make Sans feel nice, he would be stopped just as his brother became aroused. After the third time that had happened, Papyrus finally had enough.

“WHY DO YOU KEEP STOPPING ME WHEN YOU’RE FEELING GOOD?” Papyrus had asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

“don’t worry ‘bout it bro,” his shorter brother replied flippantly. “i’m simply too _bone tired_ to go on.”

“UGH! STOP LYING SANS!” Papyrus yelled, feeling hurt. “ARE YOU AFRAID THAT I’LL HURT YOU OR DO A BAD JOB?”

“wha—no! ‘course not paps.”

“THEN WHY? IT’S NOT FAIR THAT YOU DO ALL THESE NICE THINGS TO MAKE ME FEEL GOOD BUT I CAN’T DO THE SAME. IT MAKES ME FEEL… inadequate.”

Sans’s sockets widen in response. 

“no, it’s not you, i swear. it’s just… i…”

Sans’s eye lights stared to the side, and Papyrus noticed a light blue dusting across his brother’s cheekbones.

“i’ve just never been aroused enough to summon my soul. i don’t think i can get it to come out.”

Although Papyrus was not as well versed in matters of Souls, for battle or for pleasure, compared to his brother, he knew enough. Souls could do many amazing things and were the culmination of a monster’s entire being. Although monsters summoned souls to battle as the norm, summoning it due to arousal and intimacy required utmost trust and confidence, from both monsters.

“i didn’t want you to be disappointed and feel hurt. heh, guess i’m such a _bonehead_ i did that anyway.”

Papyrus stared at Sans in shock, watching as his brother scratched the back of his neck in shame. He had never seen his brother this embarrassed over something and couldn’t help but feel something stir within him from the behavior. To see this side of Sans more often. Papyrus gave the smaller skeleton a bright and encouraging smile.

“IS THAT ALL BROTHER? NOT TO WORRY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL FIGURE OUT A WAY TO MAKE YOU FEEL THE BEST! NYEH HEH HEH!”

That had been several months ago. 

This time the Great Papyrus would finally get to make Sans feel great! He had been able to convince his brother to allow him to take lead this time—all the way both on the date and afterwards. He’d even gotten tips from Undyne and Alphys to make this experience truly unforgettable. 

“so where’re goin’ again?” the lazy drawl of Sans’s voice asked.

Papyrus simply rolled his sockets. His brother had asked that question three times already!

“IT’S A COSTUME CONTEST.”

“ok.”

From the corner of Papyrus’s sockets, he could see his brother fidgeting his fingers in his blue jacket pocket. Papyrus supposed he should be disappointed that his brother was wearing that worn piece of clothing on a date but he had at least replaced the t-shirt with a white turtleneck sweater. And he actually wore blue sneakers this time instead of the usual slippers. 

“I AM SURE YOU’LL HAVE FUN. IT’S BEEN A WHILE SINCE WE’VE HAD JUST BROTHERLY BONDING TIME”

“heh, if you say so bro.”

Their date had consisted of an early dinner at a nice Italian restaurant and the main activity at a costume design contest. They were all the rage currently due to it being close to Halloween. Plus, this contest had the benefit of donating the created costumes to charity. The idea to have this type of date surfaced in Papyrus’s mind while he was thinking back to his home-made battle body. He immensely enjoyed when he and Sans had worked on the costumes together. 

As the two brothers entered the building, they noticed eight other groups with several already starting to work on their costumes. The contest provided different types of design prints and certain fabrics but everything else had to be brought in by the contestant. Papyrus expected more material, which was why he had left stuff back in the car.

“SANS, WAIT HERE WHILE I GRAB OUR MATERIAL!”

“sure, you know me. i’ll be waitin’ here doing nothing,” the short skeleton replied with a lazy grin.

Papyrus simply rolled his sockets and strode out of the room. When he got back from the car to his assigned station, he found his brother missing. The tall skeleton gave a sigh as he dropped off the material and went to look for his brother. 

It didn’t take long. Two stations down from theirs, he found his brother peering at another group elaborately decorating a skeleton. Papyrus almost yelled at them to cover him up before he realized that it was simply a skeleton model, and humans had no decency for seeing naked skeletons, which both he and his brother found extremely weird.

The younger brother watched as a short female human weaved different colored ribbons in between the skeleton’s bones. Papyrus didn’t think much of it until the girl began to thread a dark red piece of rope through the model skeleton’s sacral region.

“Mel, decorating our skeleton prop is taking too much time. We’ve got to work on our actual costume first!” a taller female human complained.

Papyrus turned towards Sans to chastise him for wasting time watching others work but stopped when he noticed sweat beading on his forehead. There was also a blue flush across his face. His brother stared with rapt attention at the girl tying the rope through the skeleton.

“SANS? ARE YOU FEELING ALL RIGHT? SHOULD WE HEAD BACK?”

“what?” Sans quickly realized Papyrus had saw him and gave a light chuckle. It sounded completely fake, even to Papyrus. “it’s nothin’. let’s start working on our costume.”

Papyrus watched as his brother gave one final glance at the girl who had completely finished threading the rope through the model skeleton’s sacral region before stumbling back to their station. Papyrus gave one final look before heading back as well. Papyrus didn’t understand. Was there something about the girl that attracted Sans? Papyrus felt himself deflate slightly at the thought.

“so pap, what costume d’ya want to make?”

Papyrus quickly ignored the feeling and pulled his face into a bright smile. 

“A PIRATE COSTUME!”

“pirate eh? alright, let’s get to work.”

The younger brother gave a nod of enthusiasm, and the two began to work. As they did, Papyrus couldn’t help but notice more of Sans’s bizarre behavior. Sometimes he would simply stop and look distant, running his phalanges through the different ribbons Papyrus had brought for the costume. Other times, he saw Sans looking back towards the group with the skeleton prop. 

As the evening wore on, however, Papyrus noticed that his brother began putting more effort into completing the costume, as if making for lost time. He would grab material as Sans stitched them together. While the tall skeleton was grabbing stuff for the costume, Papyrus noticed a light blue ribbon that matched the shade of Sans’s magic. Papyrus ran his long fingers down its length, feeling its smooth surfaces. Although it didn’t fit with the costume, the younger brother took the ribbon with him. Maybe it’ll come in handy at a later time.

Overall, despite the initial hiccup, the date made Papyrus happy as it was almost like going back to that time they were working on his battle body. 

The completed costume had a simple brown longcoat, white shirt, a brown undershirt, and buckles and belts across the torso area. Papyrus was initially upset that they didn’t win but eventually realized, after seeing some of the other elaborate outfits, that he didn’t mind.

“don’t feel too bad bro. our design was great. ‘m sure whoever gets the costume will be happy with it,” the older brother said on their way back home.

“I AM NO LONGER UPSET SANS. IT MAKES ME HAPPY TO KNOW THAT OUR CLOTHING WILL HELP BRING JOY TO SOMEONE!”

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence until Papyrus finally asked the question that still plagued his mind.

“SANS, DID YOU… TAKE A FANCY TO THAT FEMALE HUMAN BACK THERE?”

“uh, what human girl?” the short skeleton asked blankly. “i don’t remember bein’ interested in anyone, besides you of course, bro.”

“THEN WHY WERE YOU LOOKING AT HER WORK SO INTENTLY?!”

There was a pregnant pause before Sans chuckled in amusement.

“papyrus, are you jealous?”

“I AM NOT! I-I’M JUST, I—!” Papyrus retorted with indignation. “WELL, MAYBE A LITTLE. BUT WHY WERE YOU SO INTERESTED IN THEIR WORK?!”

Sans didn’t answer for a long time; so long that Papyrus thought his brother had either fallen asleep or wasn’t going to answer. Eventually, he heard his brother mumble softly,

“i’ve uh… alwayswantedtotrysacrumlacing.”

Papyrus squinted his sockets in confusion. 

“WHAT? I DIDN’T GET THAT LAST PART.”

“it’s fine, paps. forget it.”

“NO! TELL ME WHAT YOU JUST SAID. NO MORE KEEPING THINGS FROM ME! EVEN IF YOU THINK IT’LL HURT ME!”

Sans sighed before saying more clearly, “i said i want t’try sacrum lacing.”

Papyrus took a quick glance down at his brother and noticed that he was staring attentively out the window. From the passing streetlights, Papyrus noticed a light blue dusting his brother’s face. It made Papyrus think of the blue ribbon he’d taken from the costume contest. A sudden idea hit the tall skeleton like a freight train, who almost pressed down the accelerator in excitement. 

“SANS! ONCE WE REACH HOME THE GREAT PAPYRUS PROMISES YOU THAT IT’LL BE THE BEST NIGHT YOU’VE EVER HAD! NYEH HEH HEH!”

“if you say so bro, i’m sure it will.”

The younger skeleton couldn’t wait to get back. He had the perfect idea to give what Sans wanted and to make him feel so good that he wouldn’t feel so self-conscious about summoning his soul.

\---

Papyrus entered his room, finding his brother sitting on his impossibly cool racecar bed in just his shorts and sweater. The tall skeleton closed the door to his room, locking it with a click. He held the thick, silky blue ribbon in one hand and a two centimeter diameter cylinder along with a remote in the other. The length of the cylinder measured about five and a half centimeters. A small link of chains with a lock surrounded the top end of the cylinder. 

As Papyrus marched towards his bed, Sans stared warily at the device in his hand. His brother’s eye lights darted back and forth between Papyrus’s hand and face. The tall skeleton couldn’t help but smile brightly, almost shaking in anticipation. 

“uh paps, what’ve you got there?”

“OH THIS?” Papyrus answered. “A VIBRATOR OF COURSE! ALPHYS AND UNDYNE HELPED ME PICK IT OUT!”

Sans’s sockets widen in disbelief and he let out a nervous chuckle. Papyrus noticed a few beads of sweat trailing down his brother’s forehead.

“DO NOT WORRY BROTHER. HOPEFULLY THIS WILL STIMULATE YOU ENOUGH TO BE ABLE TO SUMMON YOUR SOUL.”

Sans gave Papyrus a look of skepticism before commenting, “i, uh, don’t think that’s how they work.”

“NONSENSE! I’VE READ THAT HUMANS USE THESE TO ‘MASTERBATE’ AND TO BECOME SEXUALLY AROUSED. IT’LL BE LIKE HAVING A PELVIC MESSAGE!” the younger brother explained in a tone not dissimilar to a teacher lecturing a child.

If Sans had eyebrows, they would’ve been raised above his head in bafflement. 

“SANS, I BELIEVE PART OF THE REASON YOU HAVE DIFFICULTY SUMMONING YOUR SOUL IS BECAUSE YOU’RE AFRAID.”

His brother stared at Papyrus blankly but did not get a chance to interrupt before Papyrus took a few steps to his bed and sat down, grasping his brother’s small hands within his own.

“I DO NOT KNOW THE REASON BUT BEFORE WE GO ANY FURTHER, I WANT YOU TO ANSWER TRUTHFULLY, SANS. DO YOU TRUST ME?”

“what kinda question is that? ‘f course i trust you bro.”

“GOOD. CAN YOU PLEASE REMOVE YOUR SHORTS?”

Sans only hesitated a moment before hastily slipping off his shorts and tossing it into a corner. Papyrus gave a grumble of disapproval which Sans returned with a cheeky grin. Papyrus rolled his sockets before pulling a fluffy pillow onto the center of the bed.

“PLEASE LIE ON YOUR FRONT ON THE PILLOW WITH YOUR BACKSIDE UP!”

The older brother did as he was told, flopping lazily onto his front until his ribs rested on the pillow. He raised his pelvis in the air at Papyrus’s eye level. 

“SANS, I WANT YOU TO PROMISE ME THAT YOU’LL LET ME KNOW IF ANY OF THIS BECOMES UNCOMFORTABLE FOR YOU. PICK A SAFEWORD TO USE.”

Sans gave a dismissive wave, “it’s fine paps. you can do whatever. i trust you.”

Papyrus gave a huff of exasperation.

“NO! IF YOU’RE NOT GOING TO PROMISE ME THEN I WON’T CONTINUE!”

“it means that much for you?” the smaller skeleton asked, as if the thought had just occurred to him.

“OF COURSE! I CAN’T READ YOUR MIND SANS! YOU HAVE TO LET ME KNOW!”

Papyrus had always disliked his brother’s flippant disregard to his own feelings and well-being, especially when it’s at the expense to make Papyrus feel better. Sans would probably always have that attitude but Papyrus was going to improve it the best he can.

“ok. how ‘bout knock knock?”

“THAT WILL DO. YOU’LL USE IT WHEN YOU NEED TO?”

“i promise i’ll use it when I’m feelin’ uncomfortable.”

Papyrus nodded in acknowledgment before moving Sans back to his original position. Papyrus knelt on the bed, his tall, lanky body crouched over Sans’s smaller frame. Papyrus brought his left phalanges under his brother’s sweater to trail lightly over his spine, eliciting a hitched breath. As his left hand worked, the younger brother’s right hand seized the cylindrical vibrator, wound the link around the base of Sans’s spine, and locked it so that the vibrator lay vertically down the inside of the sacral canal. 

Papyrus smiled as grabbed the wireless remote and clicked it onto the lowest setting. Sans let out a low, muffled moan, causing a spike of arousal to fill Papyrus’s soul. He ignored it. Right now, it was about making Sans feel good.

“IS THIS FINE BROTHER?” Papyrus asked with a smile.

“heh… all g-good… k-keep goin’.”

The younger brother gave a hum of approval before clicking off the vibrator, causing Sans to make a noise halfway between a sigh and a whine. That had only been only to test the vibrator function. Sure, Papyrus had tried it himself but it was still good to know that it worked just as effectively on his brother as it did on himself. The tall skeleton noticed that has brother’s breaths were coming out in short, quick bursts.

As his left hand continued to trail soft, slow touches between Sans’s ribs, spine and neck, his right picked up the blue ribbon. Papyrus slid the silky ribbon across the backside of Sans’s pelvis, causing him to let out a soft, whining sound, breath coming out deeper and more ragged.

“ARE YOU READY?”

When no confirmation to continue came, Papyrus began to retract his touches, ready to stop. Just before he did, however, his brother quipped,

“d-don’t stop now… when i-i’m this… _wound up_.”

“IF YOU CAN STILL PUN, THEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MORE WORK TO DO! AFTER I’M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO MAKE A COHERENT SENTENCE!” Papyrus growled, low and sensual.

Sans gave a moan of arousal and panted in need. With no more hesitation, the younger brother threaded one end of the ribbon through the left bottom-most posterior sacral foramina, pulled it across the inside of the sacrum and back out through the right bottom-most posterior sacral foramina. Papyrus then pulled both ends of the ribbon tightly, causing Sans to shuddered violently in pleasure.

Papyrus twirled the right end of the ribbon diagonally across to the second left hole on the posterior sacrum, once again pushing it through the hole. He did the same with the left end of the ribbon, threading it diagonally across the second right hole. With each hole Papyrus threaded the ribbon through, the breaths that came out of San's mouth grew louder and more desperate. 

Once both ends were on the inside of his brother’s sacrum, Papyrus made sure to wind the ribbon so that it pressed the cylindrical vibrator against the inside wall of his sacrum. He then laced both ends back out to the posterior sacrum, pulling the ribbon taut and causing Sans to let out a muffled scream. Papyrus abruptly stopped.

“WAS THAT TOO MUCH? DID I HURT YOU?"

Papyrus waited, not moving any further until he received some sort of reply from his brother.

“ahh… p-please…” Sans panted with need. “c-continue… d-don’t stop.”

Upon having the okay, Papyrus continued enthusiastically, finding absolute gratification at having this opportunity. By the time Papyrus laced three-quarters of Sans’s sacrum in a crisscross pattern, the older brother had been rendered into a shaking, moaning mess. Cyan saliva trailed down the pillow where the small skeleton had buried his head to muffle his loud groans and keens of stimulation. Papyrus thoroughly enjoyed the sounds he coaxed out of his brother, his always calm and collected brother. To see him reduced to this state caused Papyrus’s own arousal to reach its peak, his soul pulsing with desire.

_JUST A BIT MORE!_

As Papyrus teased the two ends of the ribbon through the pair of anterior sacral foramina, Sans let out a low whimper. The tall skeleton pulled forcefully, pressing the vibrator firmly against the walls of his brother’s sacrum. With the ribbon rubbing against the holes of Sans’s sacrum, the noises coming out of his mouth grew louder. Papyrus threaded the ribbon through the last set of holes in the posterior sacrum until he had two equal length ends and tied it nicely into a small bow.

With his work finally complete, Papyrus admired the contrast of the blue ribbon laced across the white sacrum and took his time drinking in the appearance of his older brother squirming and moaning helplessly against the pillow. His face appeared glassy, with white eye lights blown out and hazy from arousal. A deep blue blush ran across his cheekbones.

“SANS, YOU LOOK AMAZING!”

“paps… i need,” Sans groaned.

“WORRY NOT BROTHER! NOW THAT PHASE 1 IS COMPLETE, LET’S MOVE ONTO PHASE 2 WHICH I’M SURE YOU WILL ENJOY! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus picked up the vibrator remote, selected his desired vibration and pressed the ‘on’ button. A low buzzing hum filled the room, followed closely by desperate whimpers and groans from Sans.

“ahhh! hmmm… pap!”

Papyrus watched as Sans writhe against the pillow on the bed, hands scratching frantically at his back pelvis to try and remove the vibrator. Well, Papyrus couldn’t have his brother ruining all his hard lacing work! The tall skeleton quickly seized Sans’s wrists together with his remote-free hand and held them above his older brother’s head. Papyrus then flipped him over so that Sans’s backside rubbed against the pillow and dialed up the vibrator setting to medium.

“n-no… please… too much! oh please! aahhh!"

Sans struggled against Papyrus’s grasp, his cries growing louder and higher pitched.

“SHOULD I TAKE IT OFF? IF YOU WANT ME TO, JUST SAY THE WORD AND I WILL.”

“nnngh… no wait. i-i’m close… so close,” his brother whimpered.

Papyrus suddenly noticed a bluish light shining softly behind the smaller skeleton’s thick sweater. Lifting the clothing up to Sans’s neck, Papyrus’s soul throbbed with excitement and desire, as he saw the faint outline of an upside-down white heart lined with a cyan glow. 

“SEE SANS, DIDN’T I TELL YOU THAT I WOULD FIX YOUR SOUL PROBLEM?"

The tall skeleton watched as his brother’s blurred eye lights traveled down to his own soul.

“h-heh… ahhh! y-you’re… the b-best bro. nnngh. i-i need—” Sans trembled violently as the vibrations continually pulsated throughout his body.

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE YOU FEEL GREAT!” the younger brother exclaimed excitedly. “I’M GONNA LET YOU GO, NO TOUCHING THE LACING!”

Sans whimpered and gave a quick nod. Papyrus let go of his brother’s wrists, allowing them to fall limply next to his head. Papyrus carefully set the remote aside before stripping off his shirt, his own soul shining brightly orange through his ribcage. He left his pants on; it wasn’t as if he’d being using the lower half of his body. 

Papyrus got back onto his bed and leaned over his brother, who was squirming against the mattress, trying to get more stimulation. Papyrus trailed his phalanges down the outside and inside of his brother’s ribs. Sans arched into Papyrus’s touches, but also grounded his overstimulated pelvis into the bed. The smaller monster let out a soft keen as the tip of Papyrus’s fingers brushed lightly over his soul.

“MAY I SANS?”

Unable to form any coherent words, Sans simply nodded. Papyrus, with great care, held the pulsing soul within the palm of his hands, staring at it as if it were the greatest treasure in the world. The younger brother noticed faint, barely visible cracks running across the surface. Was this why his brother had problems summoning his soul? The thought filled Papyrus with sadness.

“pap… nnng… please… do something,” Sans pleaded.

Papyrus glanced at his brother fidgeting feebly against the bed. The tall skeleton shook himself out of the depressing thoughts. He would make sure to give his brother a good time; he would make sure his brother felt the love and admiration Papyrus had for him. The thought filled Papyrus with determination.

“ARE YOU READY BROTHER? I’LL GIVE YOU THE BEST ORGASMS YOU’VE EVER HAD!”

As Papyrus turned back to pick up the vibrator remote, his brother made a surprised, choked out moan. 

_NYEH, DOES SANS REALLY THINK I DO NOT KNOW WHAT AN ORGASM IS? PREPOSTEROUS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNOWS EVERYTHING!_

After all, Undyne was his best friend, and he was sure that she and Alphys made out like rabbits.

Papyrus set the vibrator on the highest setting.

“ahhh! nnngh… too much! i-i’m gonna ghh—”

Papyrus peered down at the soul in his hand for a second before giving it a quick squeeze. All the stimulation was too much. Sans let out a loud scream and a burst of blue light shot out from the soul in his hand. Papyrus looked down at his brother and almost came himself. Sans looked as if he’d been, excusing the crude language, thoroughly fucked. His tongue hung out obscenely with drool running down the corners of his mouth. He looked completely dazed, his eye lights flickering into the shape of upside-down hearts.

“IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO SANS? I’M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!”

Papyrus continued his ministrations, running his slick tongue across the soul’s surface and suckling on the pointed top. In less than five minutes, the second orgasm hit Sans. This time, the arousing sound of his brother’s climax sent Papyrus over the edge, and his own soul let out a burst of orange light.

“CAN YOU STILL MANAGE ONE LAST ROUND?” the tall skeleton panted out with a devious grin; at least devious for Papyrus.

Incoherent babble spouted forth from the older brother’s mouth, which Papyrus took as a confirmation to continue. None of it sounded like ‘knock knock’. Taking pity on his poor, overstimulated brother, Papyrus finally turned off the vibrator, eliciting a broken moan from Sans.

Slowly, Papyrus brought his dripping soul close to his brother’s. He immediately felt a connection and their two souls gravitated towards each other. Once the two inverted heart-shaped organs pressed together, a strange feeling of completeness overcame him. In that singular moment, Papyrus could feel the unconditional love and absolute devotion Sans had for him, one that he shared for his brother. It was something that couldn’t be explained even in the best of words but felt so obvious and unimpeded.

Their final orgasm occurred simultaneously, a mingling of blue and orange light flooding the room. When the light finally faded, Papyrus’s soul returned to his ribcage, and he carefully returned Sans’s soul. His old brother panted and groaned, still twitching in the post-orgasm haze. Papyrus laid down into the bed next to his brother, pulling him close to his chest and slowly untying the ribbon from Sans’s sacrum. Papyrus felt his brother shudder against him as he did.

“WELL SANS? HOW DO YOU FEEL?”

“truthfully? pretty _wound up_.”

Papyrus gave an indignant squawk.

“SANS THAT WAS HORRIBLE! AND YOU’VE ALREADY USED THAT PUN!”

“heh, i know… was just messin’ with ya. anyways, t’was amazing. best i’ve ever felt.” Sans mumbled softly, looking like he’s about to pass out. “thanks paps.”

“YOU’RE WELCOME SANS!”

“hmm… love you bro.”

Papyrus watched adoringly as Sans’s eye sockets slowly drifted closed. Papyrus pressed his teeth against the top of his brother’s forehead.

“I LOVE YOU TOO BROTHER.”


End file.
